Six Months To Love
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Bella Swan gets her dream job as a zookeeper @ the San Diego Zoo. There she meets a bunch of great people-including the one and only Edward Cullen. Of course, they both feel that instant spark. Only problem? Bella's engaged. To Mike.Freaking.Newton. Bella has to make sum difficult decisions. Full Summary Inside! This is the re-written version. Original has been deleted
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Full Summary:**_

_**After getting the job of her dreams, Bella Swan, engaged to the one and only douche Mike Newton, gets thrown into a pretty messy situation. Her new co-worker may be the hottest thing to ever walk the planet. Problem is, they're both in a pretty serious relationship. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan go through a lot together and in 6 months, everything may change. [Pay attention to the dates! That's why they're there!] As she starts to fall with him, she'll learn that working with big cats may not be the only dangerous thing she's doing.**_

_*** Although I was born in San Diego, I've lived in GA almost my whole life. And it's been a while since I went back to the zoo. But I do want to be a big cat zookeeper myself [and who knows, may I'll find my own Zooward;) haha] a lot of this story is just me using poetic license. If I'm doing anything wrong, PM me and let me know!***_

_**HERE ARE MY FANFICTION RULES:**_

_**1.) Don't be a bitch. You know what I mean. Don't like my story? No one is making you read it! You see that little arrow that's pointing - that way. Yeah, click it. Don't click the review boutten if you're just gunna "yell" at me for my grammer, spelling, plot, characters and whatnot. I can take a little bit of critisim- that shit helps me improve. Be like hey, Monica maybe you should make this character more of a bitch, or nicer, or take them out, or bring them in, or lemme see more of this person and so on. That lets me know how I can keep my readers, reading.**_

_**2.) Don't expect me to change everything because of you. If you want me to do something and I COMPLETELY disagree with that, I'll let you know. But I will not change it JUST for you. If others agree with you, I may do something. But my story is being written by ME. Therefore, I'll write it the way I see fit.**_

_**3.) My spelling sucks ass, and my laptop doesn't have spellcheck. Don't bitch at me-help me.**_

_**4.) If you want that real kinky smutty stuff- this is not the place for you. It IS rated M for a reason, but I can't write stuff like that. Although I AM looking for someone who may want to beta me. I'd email you the chapters before I post them and we can always go back and forth writing things and fixing shit. Someone who can write some smutty stuff- if you're looking to beta, PM me. Thanks!**_

_**5.) Although my number ONE rule is ExB will NEVER cheat ON each other, I never said ANYTHING about cheating WITH each other...**_

_**6.) Any of my other stories on FF- I know, I know. I suck at this keeping the stories up. I am working hard though, especially since I have like 5 up that have a couple chapters but no end... I will seriously try to alternate between my stories. My two main stories will be this one and To Kiss My Own Angel.**_

**Early Saturday Morning**

**June 2nd, 2012**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ali! Calm down! My EAR!" I shouted at my small best friend who was jumping up and down and screaming excitedly.

"How come you're not the one screaming?" She asked me, surprised.

I didn't wanna tell her, but on the inside, I WAS jumping up and down while screaming.

I had just got off the phone with the manager of the San Diego Zoo-who had just told me that I had gotten my dream job.

Ever since I was 9 years old, I decided I was going to be one of those girls with her hair tied back and that ugly brown uniform on. I wanted to work with big cats, no matter the cost-and by cost I mean those really fucking expensive classes I had to take for three years. I thought those gorgeous big cats were the most beautiful things on this planet, and I had to be the one that took care of them. And just 3 minutes ago, I got the best news in the world.

My dream was finally coming true.

And obviously Alice was just as excited as I was-well, maybe a little more.

You see, Alice Brandon has been my friend since kindergarden when she pulled my long hair and I pushed her off the swings to get her back. Ever since that fateful day, we had been insepriable.

Which is why at 24, we were sharing a small, modern loft in San Diego California, hundreds of miles from our rainy hometown, Forks Washington.

And why she was curently yelling in my ear about how happy she was for me.

"Thanks Al, really. I can't believe I actually got it!"

"Well you deserve it 100%! I think you're the only loser that goes and spends hours staring at those evil animals."

I laughed being smacking her arm. Of course it would be MY best friend that thought my favorite animals were evil creaters. I got up from our couch and moved over to the small island in our kitchen and grabbed a beer. Popping the top off, stared at a wall as I thought about the fact that, in two days, I'll be starting the job that I've wanted all my life. A small smile crept up on my face but I quickly hid it as Ali came bouning my way again.

Monday could not come soon enough.

** ~SMTL~**

**Early Monday Morning**

**June 4th**

I jumped awake from my dream after my alarm clock started beeping loudly.

I swear, one day, I will smash that fucking thing with a hammer.

I rolled over, not even bothering to smack the snooze bottun, and pulled my pillow over my head. 5:30 was WAY to early.

"TURN IT OFF!" I heard Ali screech from her room, down the hall. Laughing I hit my clock pretty hard, turning the damn thing off. I rolled outta bed and padded down to the kitchen.

Only when I heard the quiet dripping noise from the coffee machine did I finally sigh. Pushing my self off from the kitchen table, I headed back to my room to get ready for the day. I could hear Ali snoring from her room and wanted to punch her- it was days like these when I wished I had my own business, like Alice. Then I could get up whenver I damn well pleased.

I had gotten my uniform in the mail yesterday and had been THIS close to trying it on-but Ali stopped me and said it would be more exciting if I wore it for real on my first day. So I had waited. And now I got my chance to put it on.

Sure, the uniform wasn't very cute-ever I crinkled my nose like Alice when we took it out of the box-but it was the ugly brown uniform I had wanted since I was 9. And I was soo proud I got to wear it.

So after slipping it on and tying the belt, I headed into the bathroom to pull my hair up and work on my face a little bit. Finally, around 6 o'clock, I was in the kitchen sipping my warm coffee. I sat down on the couch and watched the news for a while before 6:30 rolled around. When I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys, I heard Ali walk into the room. I turned to see she was all sleepy and rumpled and yet again, I wanted to punch her for being able to sleep in until 9.

"Aw, look at my little girl, all ready for her first day of work!" She said, giving me a cheesy smile. She walked over and gave me a big hug, wishing me luck, before heading into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee.

Finally, I was out the door with a quick, "I'll be home around 8!" over my shoulder.

Of course, it was a warm sunny morning in beautiful San Diego, when I got inside my car and turned the key.

Today, was the first day of forever.

And it felt pretty damn good.

**~SMTL~**

**A/N: ReViEw!**

**Blog: .com**

**Twitter: xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Early Monday Morning**

**June 4th, 2012**

After pulling up in the the parkinglot, I finally started getting those first day jitters. My stomach was in knots and my head was spinning.

_Don't pass out Bella, don't pass out._

And as if that moment couldn't get any worse, my phone started to ring, the ringtone automaticlly letting me know who was calling.

Mike Newton, my...fiancee.

I shuddered.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the phone. I could hear Mike breathing annoyingly loud into the phone, like always.

"Bella Bella!" He said using that stupid nickname he gave me. "Alice told me you got that job at that zoo."

_Fucking Alice._

"The San Diego Zoo. It isn't just 'that zoo'" I said, already annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. Well I just wanted to call and wish you luck."

I stopped short for a second, suprised at his genuine words to me.

"Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and fuck tonight."

I stand corrected. Already feeling that ball of fire in my stomach I got whenever Mike was being an asshole, I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Good bye Mike!" I said and before I got the chance to hang up, I heard him shout, "IS THAT A YES?"

I pushed end.

Mike. Fucking. Newton.

We dated for about three years during college, but only because hewas that jock every girl wanted to fuck and every guy wanted to be. So of course when he started showing me attention, I jumped on that.

BIG mistake.

I digress.

Whenever I got the chance to finally break up with him, he's buy me something really expensive, and I didn't wanna be the bitch that did that kind of shit. So I held off a little longer.

And then about 9 months ago, he got down on one knee, all sweaty and nervous and stuttering over every word, and proposed.

Oh, God, I wanted to say FUCK NO!

But the kid did it in front of our moms who had been best friends since me and Mike were in diapers.

So of course, I agreed.

Ugh.

And now here we were, 9 months later, and I'm ready to hit him in the face with a baseball bat.

But before I could even finish thinkging out how I wanted to hurt him, I heard an older man calling my name.

I turned to see Elezar, the man I spoke with on the phone, waving me over.

"Bella Swan, I'm Elezar Harvey. We talked on the phone Sunday."

"Oh, yes, morning ."

"Please, call me Elezar. is my father."

"Well good morning Elezar." I smiled, shaking his hand. He was wearing a larger version of the same unifrom as me, and he had sunglasses covering his eyes. His dark hair has grey flecks all over, showing his obvious wear and tear over the years.

"Morning Swan. Now, if you follow me I'll take you to our work room where you can meet your new coworkers." He smiled at me and turned on his heel towards a small building. I followed him in and looked around at the zebra printed walls-cute-and animal print chairs.

"Guys, this is our newbie, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, she works with the elephants."

The gorgeous Barbie doll blonde smiled polietly at me, stood from her chair and stuck out her hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise." She smiled again.

"Bella, meet Emmett McCarty. Emmett works in the reptile house. He's also the biggest dope ever."

I laughed and Emmett gave me a huge toothy smile before pulling me into a hug. He was definitly a good foot and a half taller than me and his curly black hair bounced with every move.

_Damn, he's pretty good looking._

"Em, babe, put the poor girl down." Rosalie laughed before smacking his arm. Emmett dropped me with another smile.

Elezar laughed and looked around. "Where's Edward?"

"He went down to the nursery with Jessica. Said he wanted to check on Solane again." Emmett responded, grabing a mug off the counter. "Hey, it was great to meet you Bella, but it's time for me and my Rosie to get to work. We'll see you around!" He said, pulling Rosalie against his side. She laughed and punched his arm.

"C'mon you ass, lets go."

"Bye guys." I said.

Elezar turned back to me as they left and smiled. "Good people. Now come on, I'll show you to the nursery so you can meet Edward and a couple of the other staff members."

**~SMTL~**

I could hear voices as Elezar slid his ID into the lock by the door. Inside the voices were mingled with a purring noise.

"How is she doing now?" A smooth male voice said, sounding concerned.

"Better. That name you gave her certainly fits her just right." A giggiling girl responded.

We turned the corner and there was two figures there. They heard us and turned around, revealing their faces. The man was-

_Holy fuck._

He had copper hair, standing in every direction giving him that sexy I just got outta bed look. And his eyes-electric green. Vibrant. Bright. Dancing.

_Gorgeous._

Can guys be gorgeous?

I looked at him again.

Yes, yes they can.

And then that bubbly bleach blonde jumped up and down and practiclly screamed "HI! I'm Jessica Stanely. But just call me Jess! I work in the nursery with the cubs. I feed the babies and clean them and nurse the sick ones back to health! Are you new here? Are you working with the cats too? That's what Edward does. Are you going to be working with him? That would be so cool! Then you could come out with us for dinner and stuff! We have dinner a lot together. It's just a staff thing. Usually it's me, Eddie, Rose, Em, Tyler, Nicole, Ben, Maggie, Irina, David, Eric, John, Ian, Steph, Carmen and Elezar. It would be soo much fun if you could come along. And, then we could-"

"Jessica, breath." The fuck hot guy said, laughing. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen ma'am." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Bella Swan." I blushed, grabbing his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He winked.

"Yeah...uh-"

Thankfully Elezar stepped in and saved my ass.

"Cullen, you and Swan are gunna start working together."

Or so I thought.

Edward smiled sweetly to me. "Can't wait."

Oh, me either.

** ~SMTL~**

**June 4th**

**Late Monday Night**

"Woah woah WOAH! You mean to tell me that you got to spend ALL day with your cats AND a sexy man?" Ali asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah. You should have been there, Al. I'm working with amazing people, one of which has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen-and by hottest thing, I mean like if Chris Hemsworth, Josh Hutcherson, Channing Tatum and Chace Crawford had a love child...Edward Cullen would be that love child."

"Well damn Bells. Those are like the three hottest guys. Even though that Josh Hutcherson thing is kinda creepy. The kid is like, 19!"

"Yeah, Al, but have you seen his JAW?"

We stopped and looked at each other before erupting into a laughing fit.

"We are...so...creepy!" Ali said between gasps of air.

"Tell me...about it!" I responded and we fell ontop of each other, clutching our sides.

**~SMTL~**

**A/N: ReViEw!**

**Blog: .com**

**And my twitter!**

** xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday Afternoon**

**June 13th, 2012**

"So she was attacked when she was only a couple months old?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, but she's a real fighter. That's what Solane means. She had a light limp in her right hind leg, but it's healed over the past couple of months. Of course she'll always have the scar on her stomach, but that's just her battle wound." Edward winked, smiling at me sweetly.

Since we met over a week ago, we instantly clicked. It was actually really easy to be around him, even though sometimes I could feel my face heat up and my words start to gumble up in my mouth.

And since a week ago, Mike has been on my case about everything. Constantly nagging me, calling and texting and emailing and messaging me on facebook. He clamies to me on a business trip but he owns Newtons Outdoor, which is the families buisness. He's a manager for a store that sells tents and shit. What the fuck would he be doing on Chicago for?

I knew for a fact he was cheating on me, but at this point, I didn't even have the energy to care anymore. Besides, I was perfectly happy with my new job and these amazing animals and an even more amazing Edward.

He's perfect. Funny and smart and it's obvious he loves those cats as much as I do.

"So, uh, Bella. A couple of us are going to get some drinks tonight. You should, uh, come with." Edward spoke almost shyly, looking at me with his infamous panty-dropping smile. I took the bottle of medicne we had to put in Solanes food and moved it over to the counter opposite of Edward.

I smiled back at him and said, "Sounds like fun. Count me in."

**~SMTL~**

"Wait, so in just-" Alice stopped and glanced at the clock-"TWO hours, you're going out for DRINKS with sexy mchottie pants who you very much want to DO and you're wearing THAT?"

Oh, here it goes.

I got home about 15 minutes ago and was able to slip into my bedroom without seeing Ali. But now I was sitting on the couch, wearing blue skinny jeans and a black and white blouse. I was going to head over to the bar in about 2 hours but of course when Ali had sniffed out a "date" she threw the biggest bitch fit about what I was wearing.

She always did that.

I was just happy with washed hair and a little mascara.

But ooooo, no. That's not good enough for Mary Alice Brandon.

"Ali, it's just a couple of drinks. I'll probably be gone like, three hours tops."

"Yeah, but didn't you say Barbie was gunna be there?"

Barbie was what Alice had been calling Rosalie since I told her that she well, pretty much looked just like a barbie doll.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO! She's gunna be all dressed up in some gorgeous RED dress, while you're wearing JEANS?"

I jumped in, "Who says she'll be wearing red?"

"Ah, I'm sorry but my friend is not allowed outta the house dressed like THAT. Here, if we hurry, we can rush to my shop and grab some stuff for you. But you TOTALLY owe me."

And that's how I ended up getting shoved into Ali's yellow bug at 8:30 at night.

**~SMTL~**

"How about this one? OH, no no! THIS one! Ugh, nooo. Green? Or maybe red? No, Barbie is probably going to be in red. Blue looks good with your skin. But this is a bar right? One with music and dancing? Did you say you guys were going to Eclipse? Ah, all the cool kids go there!" She stopped to laugh and then started again. "You guys are probably going to be dancing. Oh, you know what? I think I have something-"

Thankfully Alice disappeared behind a pink curtin type thing that I knew led to the back stoarage room.

I plopped down on the pink and black chair in front of the wrap around mirror Alice had in the middle of her shop. I was proud of Alice and how far she had gotten with her boutique. Since we were in grade school, she talked about how one day she would own her own clothes store, and now, almost 15 years later, we were both doing exactly what we wanted to do.

"Alice" I called out to her, knowing she could hear me. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. Plus, I need to get going soon-"

Just then, Ali walked out with the smuggest smirk on her round face. She was holding a black dress and a pair of blue heels.

"Ali-"

"Shut up and put this on!" She threw the dress at me and I didn't even bother looking down at it. I stood up and stripped my jeans and blous and stood in front of the mirror in my red strapless bra and matching underwear. I slid the dress on, being careful of my hair which I had actually out moose in to hold my curls. The dress was short and really simple. The sleeves dropped down my shoulders, showing of my neck.

"Ali, it's actually really pretty."

"Well of course it is you ass. Why would I have anything ugly in my shop?" She shook her head and moved on to a large jewlery box that stood almost taller than her. The doors were glass and you could see all the jewlery organizied by color. On the 4th shelf, all the jewlery was a deep blue color. She pursed her lips before reaching in and pulling out a pretty blue teardrop necklace. It was simple and I loved it as much as the dress. She reached in again and pulled out another blue teardrop shaped piece of jewlery but this time it was a ring. She walked over to me, grabbing a clutch of the shelf, and handed it all to me.

"Put this on and hurry up. I'll drop you off at the bar."

"Ali." I said, stopping her. "Thanks so much."

She flashed me a white smile and replied, "That's what best friends are for."

** ~SMTL~**

"Bells, get out of the car. Now."

"I don't think I can do this, Al. Plus, what if everyone in there is wearing just jeans and shit. I'll look like a fucking idiot!"

"Get. Out." Ali almost growled. I looked over to see that she wasn't playing.

Then, the dumb fuck started pushing at me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Get your sexy ass outta this car and show Loverboy whats under that ugly ass uniform."

I laughed before pushing the door open. I glanced at the mirror once last time, still not very sure about the amount of makeup Alice caked onto my face. I had mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. I cringed.

"Bye, Al."

"BYE SWEETIE!" She screamed, laughing at herself.

I shook my head and walked in, careful not to trip in the heels that seemed too high for me.

Right as I walked in, I got a text from Rose.

**Hey! You here? We're sitting at the table across from the bar. xoRoseox**

I looked up and saw them sitting around a table laughing. I walked over cooly, and smiled when Rose stood up to hug me.

"Bella! You made it! And damn girl, you look GOOD." Rose said sitting back down. I sat down in the chair next to her and smiled at everyone there. I glanced around the table and saw that Emmett was sitting next to Rose with his huge arm around her shoulders. Next to him was Ben and the girl I was assuming was his wife. Then there was the redhead, Maggie, who works with the birds. And next to her was this really cute blonde with curly hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me and I think I giggled a little.

But then came the moment of truth.

Next to him was Edward fucking Cullen, eyes wide, chugging his beer and glancing around the room.

Oh, man, tonight looked like it was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

**~SMTL~**

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm sitting here working on this chapter and the next couple ones snacking on XTREME CHEDDAR GOLDFISH and sippin' my coke.**

**Best. Breakfast. EVER.**

**My blog: .com**

**Twitter: xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday Night**

**June 22nd, 2012**

I don't know how she did it, but Alice was right. Rose WAS wearing red. She had on a red dress with one ruffly sleeve and the ruffels went down the side. Looking down, you could see the red peep shoe pumps that added almost 6 more inches to her already leggy height. She had on decretive red earings and a simple red clutch with her initials in cursive on the front. She looked amazing. And the pretty brunette that was sitting next to Ben, was introduced as his wife, Angela. She had a sweet smile and a nice laugh and she looked pretty in her black and purple dress. She had on black pumps and purple dangle earings. In her lap she had a prurple handbag that finished off her oufit.

And then there was Edward.

He'd only given me a quick smile, and looked at me like twice. He was quiet unless asked a direct question and when I looked over and smiled at him, he quickly excused himself and practicly ran to the bathroom. Jasper, the blonde cutie, and Emmett shared a smirk and excused Edward for his "stick-up-his-ass" attitude.

"So, Bella, how do you like this job?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"It's great," I said, sipping my beer. "I've wanted this job since I was little. It's everything I expected." I smiled.

Just then, Edward walked back to the table and smiled at me.

Sticking out his hand, he asked "Wanna dance?"

Angela looked at me with a cocked brow and a smirk playing on her lips.

Looking up at Edward, I gave what I could only hope was a sexy grin, stood, and took his hand.

As we walked away I could hear Emmett's booming hoots of laughter. And of course a cat call.

Fortunatly, the dance floor was out of view from the people at our table, and I breathed a sigh.

UNfortunatly, the music they were playing was some shitty techno music that's impossible to dance to, unless you consider jumping up and down, dancing. But it seemed Edward felt the same way I did, so we made up our own music.

I slid my hand up his arm, feeling goosebumps ripple all. He breathed, hot in my ear and I turned around slowly, pressing myself up against him. His hands moved from my sides, down to my hips, where they gripped tight, and held me even closer to him. I moved with him, the people around his forgotten. His head dropped to my shoulder, and I felt his breath on my neck. I rolled my head to the side, almost showing him I wanted-_needed_- him to kiss me there.

And finally, they did. He started a trail down my neck, to my collor bone, and our hips still moved against each other. Quickly I turned in his arms, before I lost all courage, and looked at him. His dark green eyes were hooded, as I imagined mine were too, and his thick, dark lashes threw shadows on his cheekbone. My arms went up his sides, slowly, until they reached his neck. It was like I didn't even know what I was doing. It was that fucking inner hussy that whispered, _forget about everything but him._

And so I did.

His hand reached up and cupped my face, his thumb brushing over my cheeck.

And somehow we were still moving together, at the same pace, as if we really were listening to the same song.

I ached to get closer to him, and I could feel that burn start in the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling Edward felt the same way, because he moved even closer. Finally his head dropped, just enough so that his lips were hovering over mine. Our breath mingled together, and I watched as his tounge wet his lips.

"AHEM!"

The world around us came back in a whirl. The fucking techno music rushed into my ears, and the peoples obnoxious laughs joined in. Panic flowed through me as I backed up, still staring at Edward. I looked at the direction in where the voice came from and saw a curvey blonde standing there.

"Er, Charolette. Wow, I haven't seen you in forver." I said, stuttering over my words. I had barely reconized her. I guess that's what so many obvious surgeries will do to you. The once B cupped highschool bitch had turned into an even bigger, double D bitch, wearing what only looked like designer...everything.

In highschool, she went out of her way to make my life a living hell. She had learned my schedule just so she would know where I would be at all times-then she would find me, knock everything out of my hands, and walk away laughing. I had gotten in trouble numberous times for being late.

But everyone knew exactly why she treated me like shit- I had football star Mike Newton. So of course, Barbie wanted her Ken.

And of course, she was pissed when Ken wanted Barbie's cousin Francie.

You get what I'm saying?

I digress.

"Yeah yeah." She waved me off, "I heard you were still with Mikey."

She looked closely at Edward, watching him. I ran my hand through my hair, nervously.

"Uh, yeah, we're, uh, engaged."

Her cold blue eyes snapped to mine.

And then she did something that had haunted me for years when I was younger.

She smirked.

"Oh really? Where is he now?"

"On, a uh, er, a business, uh, trip." I blushed furiously, feeling the heat spred from my face to my chest. I could feel Edward's intense green eyes on me and I could only imagine his expression.

"Well, uh, Marie, I'll see you around. Tell Mikey, Char says hi." She winked before turning around and sauntering off.

"Marie?" Edward asked. I dropped my gaze to the floor and stared at my pretty blue pumps.

"Yeah... never could remember my name. Listen, I need to go. I'll uh see you... Monday."

Before Edward could even ask any questions, I took off, careful not trip and stumbled back to the table, only stopping to grab my clutch and nod at everyone wishing them a goodnight.

And then I was outside, standing in the rain, waiting for a cab and feeling smaller than I've ever felt.

** ~SMTL~**

**A/N: ReViEw! Sorry it took so long. My mom went to Atlanta this week and she took my laptop with her : ( But since it's been so long since I've updated this story, tonight you guys will be getting chapter 5 too! : ) So review and show me some love ; )**

**And don't forget you can find the awesome video I made for this story at the blog below! So go check it out!**

**Blog: .com**

**Twitter: xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday Night**

**June 22nd**

"Do you-"

"No."

"Are you sure, cause-"

"No."

"But-"

"God damnit Al. I said I don't wanna talk about it. I made a complete ass of myself. Now he's never gunna talk to me again. And I-" I stopped before a pathetic sob could rip from my chest. My pretty dress was tossed aside, somewhere on the den floor. I had kicked off my heels in the cab and just walked into the loft barefoot. I was now in comfy walmart brand pajama bottoms, rolled up at the waist and a black tank top. With all the makeup wiped off, I looked like my plain, pathetic self again. Hair pulled up into a messy bun, I sucked on the spoon I was using to eat my Ben&Jerrys ice cream.

Like I said, my pathetic self.

"Bells, I doubt it was THAT bad."

"No it was awful. I can't believe that...fucking BITCH brought Mike up! Then she SMIRKED. Fucking. SMIRKED. Oh man, I wanted to claw her eyes out. All those times she tripped me down the staires in high school-that was NOTHING compared to this."

I looked over at Alice who was wearing something similar to me, which was strange since during the day she always looked composed and absolutely stunning.

Alice stood up, still watching me, walked over and dropped a kiss on the top of my head. Without another word, she left, knowing exactly what I needed right then.

Time.

Alone.

So I can pretend this night never happened and dream about how perfect me and Edward would be together.

Another strangled sob left me.

**~SMTL~**

**Monday Morning**

**June 25th**

"Uh, Bella? Are you listening to me?" Elezar asked, staring at me as if he were thinking someone should splash me with cold water.

They probably should.

"Uh, oh, yeah." I said, brushing it off before I realized this was my boss trying to talk to me. "Oh gosh, Elezar, I'm so sorry, that was rude. I just...haven't been feeling good today."

Which was actually the truth. Edward avoided me all morning and I hadn't been able to sleep all weekend. I even had like 4 cups of coffee this morning- I still couldn't keep my eyes open. Whenever Edward and I were in the same room, I could feel the tension tighten. It was so disgustingly thick, I'm sure you could cut it was a fucking chainsaw.

"Bella, you look real flushed. What if I have Eddie cover the rest of your shifts today and you just take off?" The poor man actually looked concerned for me which made the guilt in my stomach twist tighter.

"No, no!" As if I would make Edward take over my work so I could get away from him. "I'm fine I promise. I'll just... Oh look at the time!" I said glancing at the clock over his shoulder. "Feeding time for the kittens." I said jokingly. I patted his shoulder and rushed off towards the nursery.

When I walked in I was welcomed by the cute little kitten mewls that I had grown so accustomed to. I walked in and found Edward standing at the table, already fixing a couple of bottles.

"Oh, uh-" I stuttered, causing Edward to turn and look at me. His eyes were red and his uniform looked wrinkled.

"Bella. I was hoping we could talk."

_Great. I knew it was gunna happen eventually-_

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Friday."

_Huh?_

"That was completely outta place for me to do that. And I had no idea, about you and your-" he swallowed, "-fiance."

"No, Edward, it's my fault. I mean, I'm the one who actually knew I'm engaged-" I laughed nervously- "-and I still did...that."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Forgotten?"

I smiled and nodded. "Forgotten."

** ~SMTL~**

**Monday Night**

**June 25th**

"So just like that? Y'all just... forgot about it?" Ali asked, dipping her spoon into her Cherry Garcia ice cream.

"Yepp. Just like that. Forgotten." I smiled, dipping my own spoon into my S'mores ice cream.

"You know, Al." I said, quickly changing the subjecy for a second. "We're gunna get so fat." I laughed. "We've been sitting here four two hours eating ice cream. The other night wr had another pint of ice cream. And we've been having take out almost every night. What is Californa doing to us?"

Alice stopped as if in concentration. Then she busted out laughing. We collapsed together laughing breathlessly.

"Put...the...movie-" I gasped between laughs, "...on..."

Alice rolled of of the couch and popped the movie on. The soft glow of the tv lit up the room and we pulled the blankets up on us.

I think back to Edwards gorgeous flashing green eyes and his strong arms that were always so gentle in the nursery with the cubs. The way he moves. The way he laughs. The way he joke with Emmett. The way he looks at me.

And then, somewhere between the part where Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams are up in the ferris wheel and where they're slow dancing in the middle of the road, I realize that somewhere between first meeting Edward Cullen in the nursery and dancing with him at The Eclipse Bar, I'd fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with him.

**A/N: Damn that was a long ass sentence. And a shortass chapter. My bad y'all. **

**ReViEw!**

**Mmmhmmmhmmmh. I loveee me some Ben&Jerrys S'mores ice cream. **

**Blog: .com**

**Peace Love Monica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Late Afternoon**

**July 2nd**

About a week had past since that faithful day when I realized that I was truly fucked when it came to Edward.

And during that week, we only seemed to get closer. We even went out for coffee one morning before work.

_-Flashback-_

_"So, Bella." Edward smiled nicely at the lady at starbucks as she handed him his coffee. She blushed and move her eyes away. "Tell me more about yourself. I mean, we've been working together for about a month and all I know about you is that you're an amazing dancer." He winked._

_Swoon._

_"Oh well, I grew up in Forks, Washington and I'm an only child." I said as we sat down at one table away from everybody. I took a sip from my Caramel Frapachinno. Extra shot of coffee, of course. "But my roomate, Alice, is pretty much like my sister. We've been best friends since we were like..psh, 6? As soon as we could, we moved out from home, came to sunny Cali and moved in together. She owns her own boutique."_

_"What about your parents?"_

_"Me and my dad, Charlie are really close. My parents split when I was little. Renee left to go pursue being a cougar and I stayed at home with Charlie. He's a total guy though. Into fishing, sports, his huge flats screen is his baby. I'm not sure how I turned out as girly as I did." I smiled and looked into his electric green eyes. "What about you?" _

_"Well, I have a little sister, Libby, but she lives in our hometown, LA with our parents. She's 16. My parents, Carlisle and Esme have been together since they were 11-" He stopped when he saw my mouth drop. "Yeah, I know. And they're still sickly in love." He laughed again, a sound that made my stomach flip. "After highschool, I went on to study medicine but after half a year I knew it wasn't the thing for me. So I looked into medicine for animals. Eventualy I decided I wanted to be more "hands-on" with the animals and now, here I am."_

_"What made you choose the SD zoo?" I asked, curious._

_Not at all complaining though._

_Not at all._

_"Since it was only a couple hours from home, we'd visit a lot. So I practicly grew up here. And I fell in love with it, so I thought, hey, why the hell not." He chuckled._

_I hadn't even realized that I had slid down onto my hand, so that my head was rested in my palm as I listened almost dreamily until he glanced up at the clock behind me._

_Way to be obvious, dumbass._

_"Shit, it's getting late. But I'll meet you at work in like, 20." We both stood and he walked me out the door._

_"See you in a while." I called to him as I started walking to my car, gripping my ice cold coffee in one hand._

_Is it possible to fall even more in love than you already were?_

_Apparently you could._

_-Flashback over-_

"Okay okay!" I jumped as I heard Emmetts booming laugh echo through the nursery. I glanced at Edward who just rolled his eyes and put down Solanes bottle.

"What is it Em?" He asked, as the large man walked in with an even larger smile on his face.

"El said we can sign out a couple minutes early. We have something important to discuss!" Emmett left the room leaving us alone in quiet again.

That is, until Jessica Stanely ran in, smiling.

Heres the thing about Jessica. The girl can be as nice as possible. Sometimes to damn nice. She's all hugs and smiles and unicorns and rainbows and shit. But somtimes, you just wanna take that unicorns horn and stab yourself with it.

Like when it's only 9 in the morning and she's all bubbly and jumping up and down.

Or when she's hitting on my man.

Yeah. My man.

Mine.

I digress.

The point is, when Jess comes skipping into the nursery for no reason, I can't help but cringe.

"Ed-waarrddd." She sang, breezing past me. Looks like one of those days.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" Edward asked, ever the gentlemen.

"I'm having a party this wednesday for the fourth of July. There will be fireworks and food and a swimming pool and beer," She winked on the last word, hoping that the beer would draw Edward in.

"Sure, Jess, count me in. Oh, actually. Make that two. Jasper will be there."

"Okay, AWESOME!" She bounced on her heels.

She quicly turned to me and looked at me pointedly as if I were to just give her an answer.

"Sure, Jess, but we're gunna have to work the next day..." I said, unsure. I put one bottle in the microwave and turned it on for 30 seconds.

"Oh my GOODness silly girl!" She laughed. "We get wednesday and the rest of the week off. Including the weekend! So will you be at my party? Right now we're estamating about 100 people, but not everyone has been invited yet. So I've gotta know now!"

"Okay, yeah. And is it okay if I bring my friend?"

Jess nodded quickly, her attention already on something else. "Yeah, sure. Okay y'all, bye!"

And like a bolt of lightening, she was there and then gone.

"Well..." I laughed akwardly.

Edward laughed too. "Alright, lets just go clock out and see what Em wants."

So the two of us put the bottles away and walked out of the nursery in comfortable silence.

Which of course was interuppted the second we walked into the staff room.

"Okay tell us-"

"Rose, look at that smile!"

"What's going on you guys?"

"OMG ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

"Everyone shut up!" I shouted over the noise. They all stopped and Rose grinned at me.

Everyone, which included, Ben, Maggie, Irina, Carmen, El, Stephanie, Ian, Jessica and Nicole.

"Okay," Rose said, smiling widly. Emmett grabbed her around the waist, grinning just as big. Rose lifted her left hand.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

All the girls in the room squealed and rushed over to hug Rose as all the guys went to pat Emmett on his back.

"Rose!" I said shaking her excitedly. "Oh my gosh, congrats!" I hugged her and knew she was still smiling.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other for a long time but you're one of the closest friend I have. Would you PLEASE be my Maid of honor?" She smiled almost nervously and I couldn't help but smack at her arm.

"Of course Rosie!"

We hugged again and as I looked over her shoulder I saw Edward patting Emmett on the back. Our eyes met and I smiled a little.

He flashed me his infamous crooked grin and I couldn't help but picture Emmett patting Edward on his back as Rose hugged me, congratulating us.

I wanted to marry and live the rest of my life with Edward.

That much was very clear.

** ~SMTL~**

**A/N: Soooo...? I know it was a little short but you got to hear a little about Edward and Bella. And Zooward has a little sister! You will learn more about her in chapters to come but her name is Elizabeth Grace Cullen. Libby for short. Now personally I don't really love the name Elizabeth(I just feel like that name is used a lot but I do love the name Libby so I just thought I would throw her in there!) Libby becomes a pretty important person in this story so don't forget about her! **

**Well anyway. You know what to do.**

**Blog: .com**

**Twitter: xMoniLovex**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSH Y'ALL I'M SO SORRY OMG. I've had so many things going on lately and I know you don't wanna hear my excuses but I'm gunna put them out there anyway. At the end of last year, both my mom and sister were in the hospital and that was the scariest shit I've ever experienced. So between that, school, exams, extra stuff going on, never being home... I've been so busy. But I think I have things going on a little bit better now with this story. This story should have about 17 chapters(give or take a couple) plus an epi. The dates SHOULD start making more sense soon. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me or drop a review. And don't forget to check out my blog! Thanks!**

**July 4th**

**Wednesday Night**

"Oh my gosh, Bells. I'm so excited! I finally get to meet your people!" Ali shouted, jumping up and down on my bed. She looked like a puppy dog that just chewed on their first shoe. "She said there was gunna be a pool right?! Oh, I think I'm gunna wear my pink bathing suit. You're gunna wear your black one right? It makes you look SO hot girl! Ah, I can't wait! Beer, fireworks, EDWARD. Tonight is gunna be awesome! You'll introduce me right?"

"Sure Al." I said when I could finally get a word in.

"Ah, I'm so excited!" She said again as she turned on the tv. We watched some reruns of Americas Got Talent before I finally decided it was time to start getting ready.

I put on a straight face for Alice but inside I was actually screaming. Pool party with Edward Cullen?

Fuck yes!

So we went through our closets before finally pulling out our bathing suits and dresses.

My bathing suit was black with a circle thing between my boobs. Other than that it was pretty simple. Just like me. And then the dress I chose to wear over it was also pretty simple. It was a sunset orange, off the shoulder casual flowy dress that had a tie off around the waist. Alice stuck to her pink bathing suit and a gorgeous flowery strapless summer dress.

Around 9:00 I got a text from Jessica with hre address and the "schedule."

Pool is open from 9-12. Beer is available from 9-11. Fireworks at 11. We have to leave before 1.

Awesome.

Notice the sarcasm?

"Alright Al, let's go." We jumped into her little yellow bug and took off to what could either be the best, or worst night of my life.

**~SMTL~**

"And so I was like, no effing way! But then Nikki was like, yes effing way! And then Tommy was like, NO EFFING WAY! So of COURSE, I was like- BELLA! Hey, you're here! Come give me a hug!" Jess screamed over the music, pulling me into a hug. Her blonde hair was tied up, the few falling strands wet, showing she had just gotten out of the water. She held a red plastic cup and so did the other people around her.

She quickly started spitting out name at me, pointing at people I'd never seen before. I just smiled and nodded, and waved my hand a little. Alice started tugging at my arm and pulled me away from the group.

"Lets go swimming!" She yelled.

I agreed reluctantly, glancing around the crowded room for Edward.

"Come ON!" She pulled at me excitedly. We made our way to the back of the house where we could hear splashing.

We walked out onto the deck with was lit with tiki torches. We walked down the steps towards the pool where about 50 people sat lazily under the stars. Some guys threw a football around while some girls laid back on lounge chairs, talking. We found two empty chairs and set our stuff down. Ali almost tore her dress off, eager to jump into the water.

Finally, we both got in.

"Ahh." Alice breathed as we sank down. I laughed but my eyes were still looking around the yard for Edward.

"Heads up!" I heard a guy say. I looked up and saw a rubber football flying towards me and Ali. We jumped back, surprised, the football landing in front of us. A blonde guy swam over towards us laughing. His hair dripped with water and his blue eyes seemed firmiliar.

"Hey, sorry about that-" He started before looking at me. "Bella? Hey!" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Jasper! Hey!"

Suddenly, I felt Alices eyes watching me.

"Oh, Jasper, this is my best friend Alice Brandon. Ali, this is Jasper Whitlock, one of my co-workers."

And just like that I was forgotten as the two got really close and Alice satrted giggling.

"Hey, uh, Jasper." I said, starting to feel like a third wheel. "Where's Edward?"

"Uh, over there." He said, not looking away as he tucked a strand of Alices hair behind her ear.

"Thanks..." I said as I made my way towards a group of guys leaning on the edge of the pool.

I heard Edwards musical laugh and felt my heart melt.

"Bella!" One of the guys shouted, and swam over to grab me. It was Eric, one of the guys that work in the reptile room.

"Eric, hey!" I said as he finally put me down. We were about 5 feet deep and standing flat, I had trouble staying above the water.

"Kitten!" Which of course was the one and only Emmett.

Thank God, I knew all the guys so after saying hey to all of them, I settled between Emmett and Edward.

I had to tread water to keep my head above the water which the guys thought was absolutly hilarious.

Edward leaned down so he was breathing on my neck.

"Having some trouble?" He teased.

And of course, being the mature grown up that I am, I stuck my tounge out.

"Here, move this way-" He said and grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his leg so I moved above the water more.

I was sitting on Edwards leg.

"Thanks." I said meekly.

"No problem." He laughed and went back into the guys conversation.

After finally getting my breathing under control, I started telling them about how Alice and Jasper like comepletly ignored me the second they laid eyes on each other. At this point, Rose had made her way over to our group and was cuddle up against Emmett.

We were in the middle of talking about Rose and Ems wedding when we heard Jessica Stanleys voice on a loud speaker.

"Attention everyone! Fireworks will start in 7 minutes! So get your drinks, seats, whatever the hell you need, and get ready to lay back and be ammazzzeeddd! After the show everyone will get sparklers! Get excited! Okay! 6 minutes! Thanks!"

The music came back on and everyone just looked around, almost confused. But slowly the laughter and sounds came back.

Rose nudged me. "Wanna go find your friend and some seats?"

Smiling, I nodded, and we left the guys. But of course, we found Alice and Jasper sitting on shome chairs, obviously flirting. Alice was twirling her hair and everything!

"Okay, sorry to break this up, you love birds," Rose laughed. "But we need these seats so we can sit on. Not so y'all can make out in front of all these people.

And then for the first time ever I saw Alice Brandon blush!

"Oh, uh, yeah. Jasper...wanna go with me to grab a couple beers?"

Jasper nodded dreamily and the second they were gone, me and Rose fell onto the chairs laughing. Once we finally stopped, we grabbed 4 chairs and set them all up together.

"3 minutes!" Jessicas voice carried throught the giant yard. When I looked up, I saw Emmett and Edward walking towards us, water dripping to the ground. Edwards chest was like one you'd find on a freaking sculpture. I watched as the droplets slid from his neck onto his collarbone, down his pecs and onto his stomach.

I wanted to lick them.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?! You okay girl?" Rose said, cocking a brow in concern.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." I said, brushing her off.

"Hi, sorry. I was just wondering if you guys were using this chair?" A short redhead asked, pointing at the chair Edward was going to sit in.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." Edward said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you." She blushed looking at him. She took the chair and almost stumbled as she took off.

So that left Edward standing awkwardly.

"Edward! Why don't you just sit with Bells? Bella, you don't mind do you?" Rose asked, looking at me.

"Of-of course not." I stuttered as I shifted to make room for Edward.

He grinned at me and sat next to me. The heat that was radiating off of him made my stomach start to warm.

"15 seconds!"

We rolled our eyes. Alice and Jasper were back and sitting in the same chair, snuggling up against each other.

Rose and Em were laying next to each other, too, her leg slung over his, their arms wrapped around each other.

Edward leaned over just as Jessica started her count down.

"Bella, listen." He said and I looked up at him, our faces inches apart.

His sweet breath mingled with mine, and I moved a little closer.

"3."

"2."

"1."

The explosions start the second his lips touch mine.

** ~SMTL~**

**A/N: Ooooo, that was mean, wasn't it? **

**So I think this chapter was a little slow, but I had to add that part in. But since this one was so freaking long, chapter 8 is gunna be a bit shorter. Prob chapter 9 too... haha**

**Blog: .com**

**Twitter: xMoniLovex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday Night**

**July 4th**

Edward Cullen was kissing me.

His lips were on mine.

Pressed against mine.

His breathing was just as shallow as mine.

I tilted my head to press myself closer and his arm went around to my waist. I slid my hand up to his shoulder as his tounge traced my lips, asking for entrence. Of course, I immediatly accepted.

The croud of people oohed and ahhhed as the fireworks went off in loud bangs, but I could barely hear them.

Then all too soon, Edward pulled away, leaving me to sit back and try to breath as quietly as possible. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear before leaning in for another kiss. And just as our lips touched-

"Well, damn, that was the shortest show I've ever seen." Emmett said, sounding disappointed.

"Em, they were going off for a good 10 minutes."

Me and Edward pulled back.

_10 minutes?_

_Oh my God._

I quickly stood up, feeling Edwards eyes move with me.

"Alice? We, uh, better get going, before all these people get on the road."

"But Bells! It's only-"

"Now." I said quietly, and she knew something was up.

"Okay, well it was just GREAT to meet you guys," She winked at Jasper. "We'll have to do something like this again sometime."

She quickly bent down to kiss Jasper one more time before turning towards me and pulling me by the arm.

"BYE!" She yelled to everyone, laughing.

Maybe she had a little to much to drink

"C'mon, Al. We need to get you into bed."

Alice giggled, "Only if Jazz is gunna be with me."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed Alice into the backseat of her car and buckled her in. As we started to drive away, I watched the Stanleys masion get smaller and smaller as the noise from outside slowly died away.

_So_ not how I expected this night to end.

** ~SMTL~**

**Tuesday Morning**

**July 17th**

"I'm gunna miss ya Bells."Alice sniffled into my shoulder.

"I know Ali. I'm gunna miss you too. But it's only for four days. I'll be home before you know it!"

"I know. Tell Papa Swan I said hey. And tell Mama Swan that I expect some apple pie come Christmas." She smiled through her tears.

I hugged her one more time before grabbing my bag and walking through security. I was going back home for a couple days for my dads 45th birthday. Usually Alice comes with me whenever I go back to Forks, but she couldn't get off of work in time. So I'll be flyin' solo this time.

_Great, now I'm gunna have that song stuck in my head for the rest of the day..._

I'm not really excited to be going back to Forks. It's great and all, and I loved growing up there, but compared to San Diego, it feels stifling to be back in such a small town.

Although I am thanking God Mike backed out last minute.

After a very long flight, I finally find myself pulling up in my parents driveway. Before I'm even in park, my mom throws the door open and is running towards me.

"Oh my Bella!" She yells, throwing her arms around me as soon as I'm out of the car.

"Mom. I've missed you too." I laughed, returning her hug. My mom was always a very touchy-lovey person which happens to be the polar oppostite of my loner dad. Thankfully, I took after my mom in that department.

Her blonde curly hair whips around her face and her blue eyes shine as she smiles at me. Her face which seems like it was smooth only a few years ago, has started to crinkle around her mouth and forehead. She helps grab my bags and ushers me into the house just as it starts to rain.

"Daddy." I said as soon as I saw my dad standing in the kitchen holding a beer.

Like I said, my parents are polar opposites. And not just in personality. My dad has brown hair and brown eyes. He's taller than my mom by a good foot or so.

You can see where I get certain traits from.

Over the next couple days, my parents and I go back to the way we were a few years ago, before I left.

Every night, I would lay in bed, thinking about that kiss. I had so many questions.

What did it mean?

What about Tanya?

Why?

How does he feel about it?

What about Mike?

How should I act when I go back to work?

Will this change everything?

Daammmnnnniittttttt.

**Sooo... thoughts? I was going to work on chapter 9 tonight, but it's getting late, and I have tests tomorrow... But I will be working harder now and updating more often. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**

**Blog: .com**

**Twitter: xMoniLovex**

**And please feel free to drop a comment on my blog! Lets me know someone is actually reading. **

**Peace Love Monica**


End file.
